I Love You Came Too Late
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Song ficcie about NarutoxHinataxSasuke to I Love You Came Too Late by Joey McIntyre. If you're going to review please be kind, it's my first song ficcie.


**The darkest of blue,  
That's what her hair is,  
That's what I am today.**

Naruto watched Hinata from afar, studying the young twenty year old woman who had such a happy smile lighting up her lovely face. Roaming his eyes over her changed form, noting the differences in her. She still wore a jacket but it wasn't as baggy and neither was her black capri's. Growing out her navy hair to her mid back, her full ample breasts, small waist, slender hips, and long beautiful legs.

It wasn't that long ago, indeed only six months really, when Sakura broke the news to him about Hinata and her feelings during a mission.

_"Gosh Naruto, you're such a block head! Hinata's been in love with you since the academy days. I can't believe after all these years you couldn't figure it out."_

He was shocked at the time, there was someone who liked him? Who loved him? When they came back from the mission, he understood her blushes more, he understood why she would get so nervous around him. It made him smile whenever she did now. He started spending more time with her, and noticing the way she brought more happiness and peace into his life; she was always there for him.

Naruto frowned, as he watched Hinata laugh at something. It wasn't him, though, that was making her laugh right now. It was someone else.

**And if I could have it all to do,  
All over again.  
I wouldn't have waited so long to say…**

Five months ago:

Hinata and Naruto were walking out in the moon-lit street until they came upon a bench at the edge of a park. Sitting, Hinata continued listening to Naruto retell his different adventures over the years. When he paused to take a breath, she hesitantly placed her hand on his arm,

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to look down at the small woman next to him.

"Umm…Naruto. I…I just wanted to say…" Hinata started out, blushing and staring down at the ground.

"What?" Naruto asked. Hinata's pearl eyes slowly lifted to meet his blue ones.

"I…I love you." she whispered, and then looked back down when he continued to stay silent. Naruto had already known of her love, but he still didn't know how to reply back to her. He was 80 sure that he loved her back, but him…it wouldn't be fair to tell her until he was 100 sure. And as close as he was to her, he still felt scared to tell her about the Kuubi; scared that she'd turn from him, scared to see her beautiful warm eyes turn cold like how the rest of the villagers looked at him. No, it was too much of a risk, he couldn't do it, not yet.

Last week:

"Naruto, you want to know why you feel so bad?" Iruka asked him over ramen. Naruto nodded, finishing his second bowl, and already feeling full. Oh yes, he wanted to know why he felt so terrible.

"It's because you didn't tell her. When was the last time you two were on a date? Almost five months ago? You need to tell her Naruto. Tell her before someone else does." Iruka advised. Naruto froze at his words;_ he's…he's right!_ Over the months, he realized how much she meant to him.

"You're right Iruka-sensei! I think I will!" Naruto cried with much enthusiasm, already feeling much better. Everything was clear now, he was no longer confused.

Naruto ran out of the ramen shop and frantically started searching for Hinata, excited about finally being able to tell her how he felt. Moments later he spotted her sitting in a restaurant by herself. He smiled widely as he ran in and rushed to where she was.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, surprised when Naruto suddenly ran up to her, panting for breath.

"Hinata…I have to…tell you…something."

**I can't live without you,  
Don't want nobody else.  
Baby listen very closely,  
I love you.**

Hinata blushed brightly when Naruto took her right hand into his own while he stared into her pale eyes.

"Hinata, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, so long to get everything straightened out. But I'm here now Hinata…I love you." Naruto declared with a smile. Hinata's eyes widened and then she frowned gently, her eyes looked sad and regretful.

"Oh Naruto." She sighed.

**I couldn't lie,  
She couldn't wait.  
I love you came too late.  
I'd give my life for yesterday.  
I love you came too late.**

Naruto watched Hinata's eyes slowly move from his to whatever it was behind him.

"Sasuke." She whispered. Naruto frowned as he turned to find his old teammate standing behind him with his arms crossed and a brow quirked.

"Do you mind Naruto-baka? You're ruining our date." Sasuke said with annoyance at finding Naruto holding Hinata's hand and declaring his love to her.

"What!" Naruto cried looking confused. When he turned back to look at Hinata she had her eyes downcast as she slowly pulled her hand from his.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She said softly, lifting her sad eyes to his. Naruto felt his world crashing all around him and his heart slowly breaking as he looked back and forth between the two.

**I should've seen the signs,  
Paid her more attention,**

So that was the reason why she would stop blushing so much around him? That was why Sakura started dating Lee? That was why Sasuke and him didn't go out drinking anymore? Because he was dating Hinata!

Naruto felt as if he was punched in the stomach, he couldn't breath. He could feel a deep aching pressure in his chest as he thought of all the times he had shunned her or made excuses to no be with her and then the times she would reluctantly turn him down.

"_Naruto? Umm do you want…to go out tonight?" Hinata asked him, blushing slightly.  
"Sorry Hinata, Gaara's in town we're going to have a guy's night out."_

_"Naruto, what are you doing next week?" Hinata asked, hoping shinning in her eyes.  
"Sorry, I just signed up on a long term mission. I leave tomorrow. Why?" He asked her.  
"Oh, no reason." She said softly, sadly, as she mentally crossed him off of her Who's-Able-To-Come-To-My-Birthday-Party list._

_"Hey Hinata, wanna have some ramen with me tonight?" Naruto asked with his wide smile.  
"Oh uh sorry Naruto. I have, uhh, a previous engagement."_

**But I pushed her love away,  
I pushed her away.**

How could sweet Hinata be on a date with Sasuke-teme!

"But…but Hinata…" Naruto started, walking towards her with his arms open, wanting to embrace her. But then Sasuke suddenly put himself between them, gently pushing Naruto back.

"Sorry Naruto, you may be my best friend, but I don't really like it when other guys touch my fiancée." Sasuke told him with an apologetic smirk. Naruto's eyes flashed to Hinata's left hand for the first time tonight, seeing a ring on her third finger.

**So she found someone to give her what she needed,  
Somebody else not afraid to say…**

Without saying a word Naruto ran out of the restaurant, tears blinding his eyes. How could it turn out like this? He told the woman he loved that he loved her, shouldn't she be in his arms having their happily ever after? He ran, not knowing where his legs were taking him until he found himself atop of the Hokage monument. He collapsed on the ground, feeling worse that he could ever remember. How could they do this to him? How could he lose her? He loved her.

A few hours later he heard someone walking in his direction. Not exactly feeling in the happiest of moods, he jumped into a nearby tree, wishing that whoever it was wouldn't stay long, he wanted to be alone right now. Seeing it was a couple, he shook his head as he thought of Hinata and Sasuke; how ironic. Deciding to ignore them he turned his head to look in the other direction, but his ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"I'm worried about Naruto." He recognized Hinata's sweet voice anywhere. His heart squeezed with pain as he turned his head to watch and listen to them. He saw Sasuke move to put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"He'll eventually be okay." Sasuke assured her. Then took her chin between his fingers to turn her face towards his.

"Hinata, I know you've loved him for a long time, and he is my best friend, but I can't…I won't give you up." He told her. Hinata's white eyes looked up to search his black ones.

"I was living in Hell for the longest time, until I met you again." He confessed. She smiled gently as she raised her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I love you." she told him softly. He turned his head to kiss her hand.

"I love you." he told her back as he bent down to kiss her.

Naruto shut his eyes in pain.

**I can't live without you,  
Don't nobody else.  
Baby listen very closely,  
I love you.**

Naruto buried his head in his hands, tears quickly coming to his eyes. _Why? Why couldn't I tell her sooner?_ He quickly got up to jump to another tree, to get to another place, to find a way to relieve this pain in his heart.

His legs brought him to an old swing across the academy. He remembered feeling so terrible for not graduating, when he wanted to so badly. He sat down onto the swing, now feeling a hundred times worse than the last time he sat on here. His heavy heart and numb mind remembering the month of pure bliss he had with her.

He remembered when he would crack some dumb joke and having her sweetly laugh at it. It had made his fill with happiness, had it been any other girl like Sakura or Ino, they would probably hit him or something. But not Hinata, she was too kind, too big a heart for that. He remembered the first time he put his arm around her shoulders. She had blushed cutely and then snuggled closer to him. His heart filled with love.

Naruto gripped the rope tighter, what he would give to go back to that time and tell her. Tell her that he loved her, right then and there.

**I couldn't lie,  
She couldn't wait.  
I love you came too late.  
I'd give my life for yesterday.  
I love you came too late.**

Back in the present:

He watched Sasuke whisper something into Hinata's ear making her laugh. Her smile lighting up her beautiful glowing face, and Sasuke giving her a smile of his own. Naruto watched them with eyes full of sorrow, wishing that it was him making Hinata laugh. Wishing it was him that was holding her hand.

In Naruto's mind he started dreaming of a world where things would be different. Where him and Hinata were together, happy. He shut his eyes and cluched his heart, wishing, hoping for something that could never be. It was all his fault, he lost her, he lost his chance. He lost the woman he loved to someone else.

**I can't live without you,  
Don't want nobody else.  
My heart is in my hands,  
I took a good look at myself.  
If I had another chance, I'd shout it out to the world.  
I love you!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: This is my first song ficcie. I know it's not really good, but I heard this song and I just had to write this. Oh and since I forgot to put up a disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song, but I did slightly change the first two lines to fit the characters/story. I hope it's not too bad; I'll try harder next time. But like I said, it's my first and I wasn't sure how to do it. Anyways thanks for reading, review if ya like.


End file.
